No vas a morir
by Angelina Harkness
Summary: Después de sufrir un grave accidente, Ichigo Kurosaki descubre que tiene un habilidad que lo cambiará a él y los que lo rodean; pero no estará solo, alrededor del mundo exiten otras personas como él, con habilidades especiales, amigos y enemigos.
1. Y con esto empezó

Ichigo Kurosaki era un joven normal; 17 años, cabello naranja brillante y en punta, ojos cafés. Era un estudiante promedio de Colegio de la Ciudad de Karakura (en Japón), ciudad en la cual vivía con su excéntrico padre Isshin, doctor y dueño de la Clínica Kurosaki y sus dos hermanas menores, Yuzu, la calmada y encargada de las labores del hogar y Karin, la marimacha y agresiva. Aunque tenía una mirada de enojo, Ichigo era un muchacho humilde y amable, siempre protector de las personas que más quería, especialmente su familia y sus amigos.

Eran las vacaciones de verano, y como de costumbre, la mayoría de sus amigos viajan durante este descanso, para visitar familiares o simplemente salir de la ciudad, por lo que la mayor parte de las vacaciones las pasaba con su familia o realizaba algún trabajo de verano para ganar algún dinero.

Era un día tranquilo, la ciudad estaba calmada, había pocas personas en la calle, y el sol ya se empezaba a ocultar. Ichigo caminaba hacía su casa del supermercado, Yuzu lo había mandado a comprar algunos vegetales para la cena de esa noche; para él era normal caminar solo por la calles de Karakura, no había mucha delincuencia, y si había, él sabía cómo defenderse; pero lo que iba a suceder ese fatídico día no sería algo normal en la rutina de nuestro protagonista.

Sin ser notado por Ichigo o por algún otro que vivía por ahí, un carro negro apareció por una calle estrecha y dobló rápidamente, para luego acelerar en dirección a Ichigo; los pasajeros del vehículo tenían en sus rostros una expresión de miedo, parecían estar huyendo de algo o alguien y no pararían hasta sentirse seguros, aunque eso significara matar a un inocente joven.

Fue algo rápido. Ichigo. El auto a alta velocidad. Fue tan rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que los vecinos simplemente pudieron oír un estruendo. Aún asustados y en shock, los habitantes de Karakura salieron de sus casas, en busca de la fuente del horrible sonido; los que verían sería algo que marcaría a muchos de por vida.

El cuerpo de Ichigo Kurosaki yacía sin vida, tirado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo y cubierto de sangre; un pequeño charco de sangre crecía cada vez más debajo de su cuerpo. Su rostro tenía una expresión vacía, sin vida; sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y vacíos, la vida que quedaba en ellos ya había desaparecido para siempre.


	2. Lo que pasó esa noche

La familia Kurosaki estaba destrozada. Isshin Kurosaki había decidido que sus hijas se quedaran el la casa de uno de sus vecinos, y muy cercano amigo, Kisuke Urahara, no quería que sufrieran más de lo sus cuerpos pudieran soportar; Yuzu no podía parar de llorar y gritar mientras que Karin, aunque intentaba ser fuerte frente a su hermana, lloraba en silencio.

Isshin no podía creer lo que había sucedido: su único hijo varón había muerto. Estaba conmocionado, simplemente estaba parado en el borde de la escena del accidente, contemplando como los policías aseguraban la zona e interrogaban posibles testigos; en medio del alboroto podía observar desde afuera del área asegurada como los forenses que habían llegado justo después que las policía se encargaban del cadáver de su hijo.

Treinta minutos y varios intentos fallidos de encontrar un testigo fiable después, los oficiales dejaron pasar a Isshin. Los forenses, que al principio se encontraban sobre el cuerpo de su hijo como una bandada de buitres sobre su comida, estaban ahora a varios metros de distancia, para darle un poco de espacio. Se acercó y se hincó a la par de la manta blanca que cubría el cuerpo, la levantó, la volvió a poner en su lugar y asintió con su cabeza a los oficiales, confirmando lo ocurrido.

La triste noticia llegó velozmente a los todos los amigos y conocidos de Ichigo y su familia, incluso a los que se encontraban fuera del país; la mayoría decidió volver a Karakura para dar sus condolencias e ir al funeral. Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida y Yasutora "Chad" Sado fueron los primeros en llegar, la noche de ese mismo día; eran los amigos más cercanos a Ichigo. Orihime tenía una larga cabellera naranja y ojos castaños, parecidos a Ichigo, del cual estaba enamorado en secreto. Uryu sobresalía por su cabello y ojos azules oscuros, a pesar de ser su amigo, sentía cierto odio hacía Ichigo. Chad era alto, de tez morena y cabello oscuro, conocía a Ichigo desde antes que Orihime y Uryu. Urahara les había informado que la familia de Ichigo se encontraba en el Hospital de Karakura, por lo que se dirigieron hacía allá.

Encontraron a su familia en unas bancas a las afueras de la morgue del hospital; Karin y Yuzu estaban dormidas en sus asientos, sus ropas todavía estaban mojadas por las lágrimas, Isshin, quien estaba leyendo una revista, se levantó y saludo a los jóvenes. Los tres les dieron sus condolencias y le dijeron que los demás amigos de su hijo llegarían en los próximos días. Isshin asintió, señaló las dos grandes puertas que llevaban a la morgue y les dijo que no era necesario que entraran a verlo; aún así los tres entraron juntos.

El cuerpo de Ichigo se encontraba sobre una de las mesas metálicas que se encontraban que el tétrico cuarto; lo habían despojaron de sus pertenencias y limpiado, la autopsia se realizaría hasta el día siguiente. Lo único que tenía "puesto" era una manta blanca que lo cubría casi hasta los hombros. El ambiente era triste y moribundo. Los jóvenes se dirigieron de forma sincronizada y con un paso suave hacía el cadáver, cuando estuvieron justo frente al él, una expresión de tristeza y melancolía apareció en sus rostros.

Era una imagen trágica; Orihime, Uryu y Chad observaron el cuerpo de Ichigo, los contemplaron de forma silenciosa. Era un ambiente completamente diferente para ellos; la escena normal con Ichigo era la de él junto a sus amigos, ya sea sonriente o calmado, esta vez no era así.

La piel de Ichigo ya no se encontraba manchada de su propia sangre, pero tampoco el color "rosado" que la distinguía, se había vuelto blanca y pálida, el color y la vida ya no eran evidentes en él. En sus hombros y pechos se podían observar una gran cantidad de cortadas, de distintas formas y tamaños, algunas diminutas y otras bastante grandes, desde cortes superficiales hasta unos que podían llegar hasta el hueso. El rostro de Ichigo era irreconocible; su expresión ya no era la de la normal sonrisa que siempre tenía todas las mañanas; esta había sido remplazada por una imagen triste y fúnebre, parecía que estaba dormido, sus ojos cerrados y su cara relajada, pero sabían que detrás de esa expresión había una razón triste y mortuoria. El Ichigo que estaba frente a ellos no era el Ichigo que habían conocido.

En medio del ambiente trágico y moribundo, Orihime se acercó lentamente hacía el cuerpo de aquel que había sido su amigo, y agarró su mano; estaba muerta, fría y pálida. Y en ese momento el silencio se quebró, Orihime lloraba sin parar y gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichigo y todavía sosteniendo su mano.

-¡ICHIGO!

Mientras Orihime sucumbía ante el sufrimiento por la pérdida de su amigo, Uryu y Chad estaban quietos, observando la escena e intentando se fuertes, no sólo para Orihime, sino también para ellos mismos.

-Kurosaki…- La palabra salió como un pequeño suspiro de los labios de Uryu.

Ya era tarde; Orihime, Uryu y Chad ya se habían ido, al igual que Isshin y las hermanas Kurosaki. La morgue se encontraba de nuevo en silencio, las luces se encontraban apagadas, todos los cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos completamente con sus respectivas mantas y los trabajadores se habían ido; el entorno había vuelto a lo era antes de la llegada de los Kurosaki y los jóvenes, pero ese regreso a la normalidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

El cadáver de Ichigo todavía se encontraba en la mesa metálica cuando empezó; lo que sucedería sería lo que unos considerarían un milagro o una maldición. Lentamente su cuerpo empezó a cambiar: las cortadas, grandes y pequeñas se estaban cerrando, algunas más rápidas que otras, los moretones y golpes desaparecían, la piel volvía a tener color y, al parecer, señales de que le regresaba la vida. De pronto, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, Ichigo Kurosaki despertó con un grito y casi cayendo de la mesa.

-¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy?- Estaba confundido, pero a pesar de todo también estaba calmado; no fue sino cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una mesa en una morgue que recordó lo que había sucedido y empezó a entrar en pánico.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! Est… Estaba… ¡Yo estaba muerto! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

En miedo ataque de pánico, Ichigo se dio cuenta que sus heridas habían sanado y empezó a tranquilizarse, se tomó un respiro y se sentó apropiadamente en la mesa.

-¿cómo es esto posible? Había muerto y aquí estoy… vivo y sin ningún rasguño- Al finalizar la frase, otro recuerdo le pasó por la mente, y su mirada pasó de la sorpresa y la preocupación a la tristeza y la melancolía- No sólo papá, Yuzu y Karin, sino también mis amigos creen que estoy… bueno… muerto.

Después de varios minutos de reflexión en silencio Ichigo se había dado cuenta que no podía salir de la morgue tal y como estaba, porque… bueno… estaba desnudo. En ese momento notó que había otro cuerpo en la mesa de al lado cuyas pertenencias todavía no habían sido archivadas. Tomando la manta para cubrirse y levantándose de su mesa, se dirigió hasta el otro cuerpo y sus pertenencias; el cadáver era de un joven como Ichigo, solo que tenía tal vez un par de años más que él y cabello oscuro, pero también en punta; él muchacho parecía haber muerto durante un asalto: tenía varias heridas de bala en su pecho y algunas de sus pertenencias como su billetera o su celular habían desaparecido; pero la causa de su muerte no era lo que le importaba a Ichigo, sino lo que venía a buscar: su ropa. A excepción de su camisa, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre y con cuatro agujeros de bala, el resto de la ropa estaba en buen estado; un jeans negro, tenis blancas y una chaqueta azul oscuro. Sin dudarlo un segundo, tomó las vestiduras y empezó a vestirse, para su sorpresa el antiguo dueño de la ropa tenía la misma talla que él, por lo que todo le quedaba perfecto. Después de cerrarse la chaqueta, ante la ausencia de una camisa decente, salió silenciosamente de la morgue.

Fuera de la morgue y del hospital estaba igual de silencioso y tranquilo, todos los habitantes de Karakura se encontraban en sus casas; al parecer ya era tarde, ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Revisando que no había ningún conocido en las cercanías, Ichigo se puso a pensar que sería lo que haría ahora.

- Bueno, aunque estoy dado por muerto, necesito ropa, comida, un lugar donde quedarme y dinero.

Después de un momento de reflexión en solitario, Ichigo decidió ir a su casa para recoger lo que necesitaba y luego buscar algún lugar donde dormir mientras ingeniaba cómo decirles a todos que estaba vivo de nuevo.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que escabullirme en mi propia casa- pensó en voz alta.

Con un plan definido en su mente, Ichigo empezó a correr, teniendo el debido cuidado de que nadie notará su presencia.

La figura lo veía desde un edificio cercano. No se podían distinguir sus facciones gracias a la capucha negra que llevaba puesta, pero se sabía que era un ser humano, además de que tenía unos brillantes ojos amarillos, similares a los de un felino, los cuales resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad.

-Parece que tenías razón, Kisuke… Ichigo Kurosaki ya está listo- su voz era suave y femenina, contradictoria a su apariencia misteriosa y oscura.

Y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, la figura desapareció en la noche.

Se detuvo a un par de casas de la suya; era un largo camino desde el hospital hasta su casa, por lo que dispuso a descansar unos minutos antes de ejecutar el resto de su plan. Al igual que los demás habitantes de Karakura, su padre y sus hermanas estaban durmiendo, por lo que no se darían cuenta cuando entrara y saliera de su casa.

Un par de casas y estaré en mi…-dijo jadeando- …estaré en mi casa.

De pronto, Ichigo escuchó pasos detrás de él y se volteó. Y ahí estaba la figura misteriosa de ojos felinos, con una mano en uno de los bolsillos de la capucha y observando fijamente a Ichigo, quien ahora estaba de frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Ichigo, pero la figura no respondió.

-Ichigo…-dijo una voz que era reconocible para los oídos del joven.

-Urahara-san- Ichigo volvió a voltearse, dejando de enfrentar al ser encapuchado, y esta vez topándose con Kisuke Urahara, el viejo amigo de su padre; se caracterizaba por su cabello blanco, y siempre vestir con una suéter verde abierta y un sombrero con rayas blancas y verdes y andar con un bastón.

-Lo siento por no haberte dicho-por su tono de voz se notaba que Urahara estaba triste y arrepentido.

-¿Qué esta pas…-Sin terminar la oración, Ichigo cayó al suelo de golpe, tenía cinco agujeros de bala en la espalda, alrededor de las cuales se podía ver como se formaban manchas de sangre parecidas a flores.

-Sabes que no era necesario matarlo, Yoruichi- Dijo Urahara, quien ahora estaba hincado junto al cuerpo de Ichigo.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaría interrogándonos a ambos en este momento- Dijo Yoruichi, todavía con el arma con la que mató a Ichigo en su mano derecha, era una pistola 9 mm con silenciador.

Yoruichi Shihoin guardó la pistola y se quitó la capucha, revelando su verdadera apariencia; era una mujer joven, de tal vez unos 35 años, de tez morena y con una larga cabellera color morado amarrada en cola.

-Bueno, nada podemos hacer, ya esta muerto. Ahora hay que esperar a sus heridas sanen y vuelva, pero al ser apenas su segunda muerte se tomará su tiempo.

-No importa, así será más fácil llevarlo a la mansión-Dijo Yoruichi mientras miraba seriamente con sus ojos felinos a Urahara y al cuerpo de Ichigo.


	3. Despertar en la mansión

La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente y un ojos color violeta aparecieron detrás de la puerta; miraron hacía un lado y hacía el otro, inspeccionando la habitación, y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, la cual se cerró. La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró una joven a la habitación.

Rukia Kuchiki entró con cautela a la habitación. Era una joven bajita, de la misma edad de Ichigo, aunque no aparentaba, con ojos violeta profundos y cabello negro, y con un mechón que caía justo en medio de sus ojos. A pesar de su apariencia infantil, tenía una actitud fuerte y confiada, aunque también era impaciente y enojona.

-Que dicha…Parece que no se va a dar cuenta de que estoy aquí.-Dijo Rukia, entrando a la habitación de forma cautelosa, con dos maletas en las manos y un bulto en la espalda- Soy yo o usas piedras como ropa-se podía ver el esfuerzo, el estrés y el cansancio en su rostro de cargar las maletas.

Dejó su carga en medio del cuarto, saco la ropa y se dispuso a guardarla en el armario que se encontraba entre la cama y las grandes ventanas que iluminaban la habitación (era el día después de que cuando Yoruichi mata a Ichigo, 10:30 am). Un largo momento de silencio pasó lentamente, hasta que un grito de Rukia lo detuvo:

-¡DIOS! ¡Porqué me preocupo tanto por ser cuidadosa si sé que estás muerto!

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que lo había dicho muy duro, tal vez alguien se daría cuenta y vendría a ver.

-Lo siento… pero es la primera vez que atiendo a alguien de tu clase, es algo nuevo para mí y me siento un poco incómoda; además de que me recuerdas a alguien que conocí varios años atrás.- Después de un pequeña risa de vergüenza continuó-Lo siento… otra vez…pero hablar con un muerto no es como los más "normal" del mundo-Dejo de enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo y desvió su atención a la cama, donde se encontraba el dueño de las maletas y el supuesto receptor de sus palabras.

Aunque se esta muerto, hay que estar cómodo. Ichigo, todavía muerto (recordar que al ser sus primeras muertes, Ichigo tarda bastante tiempo en volver; con el tiempo será más rápido), se encontraba en una cama, todavía con la ropa de la noche anterior (la ropa que le "robó" al otro joven en la morgue); parecía que estaba dormido, al igual que como en la morgue; las cinco heridas de bala no ya no eran esos agujeros a través de los cuales salía la sangre, ya no había señales de la misma y era más pequeños, pero no habían sanado por completo.

Rukia dejó de guardar la ropa, buscó una silla, y se dirigió a la cama, la dio la vuelta, observando a Ichigo mientras cargaba la silla, la cual colocó a un lado de la cama y se sentó. Durante un momento de silencio, Rukia simplemente se dedicó a observar a Ichigo, en su mirada se podía ver una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, realizó un recorrido con sus mirada desde las puntas de sus pies hasta su cabeza, paró en su pecho, específicamente en las heridas de bala. Levantó su mano y empezó a tocar cada una de las heridas, podía sentir y ver cómo estas sanaban.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí adentro? Sé que estás muerto, estás frío, tu piel esta pálida y tu corazón se encuentra detenido, pero…¿Qué pasa con tu mente y tu alma?¿Mueren con tu cuerpo y después vuelven?- Tocaba sus heridas, tocaba sus cabello; ya no sentía vergüenza e incomodidad, en cambio, se sentía cómoda y alegre por dentro, como si estuviera con un amigo o un amante.

Rukia disfrutaba de ese cálido momento, cuando Ichigo despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron y revelaron una mirada de terror, la cual fue seguida por un grito de miedo. Ichigo se levantó de forma abrupta y se sentó; del susto, Rukia también gritó y se cayó de la silla.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo era estar frente a mi casa en medio de la noche, apareció esa persona misteriosa y Urahara-san, y de pronto todo se volvió negro- Dijo Ichigo, cuando de pronto una puñetazo lo hizo de caer la cama.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO! - Rukia estaba enojada; y cuando se enoja, no es recomendable esta cerca.

-¡¿HACER QUÉ?- Igual de enojado, Ichigo se levantó del suelo, frotándose con la mano la parte de su cara que estaba roja por el golpe.

-Di…eso que hace los inmortales nuevos….despertar como asustados, gritando y sorprendiendo a la gente.

-¿Inmortales?

-¡¿Qué?¿No sabías que eras inmortal? Según lo que me informaron, esta era tu segunda muerta, por lo que ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

-Lo siento; todo a pasado muy rápido y no he logrado entender lo que ha pasado, a excepción una cosa.

-¿Qué?

El rostro de Ichigo ya no mostraba enojo, sino una pesada tristeza, especialmente en sus ojos. Dejo de preocuparse por su herida, bajo la cabeza, y continuó:

-Para todos los que conozco, mis amigos, mi familia, estoy muerto. Ya no tengo familia, amigos, o casa; ahora estoy solo.

-Sabes algo: Ya no vas a estar solo- Ichigo se sorprendió por lo dicho por Rukia, la cual continuó:

-Esta es una mansión especial para personas como nosotros, personas con habilidades especiales, que buscan a otras como ellos o que huyen de los que les tienen miedo.

-¿Personas especiales?

-Inmortales como tú, y mucho más; personas con otras habilidades como volar o fuerza sobrehumana que son algunas de las más comunes; por ejemplo mi habilidad es…- justo cuando iba a terminar la oración, se abrió la puerta y Byakuya Kuchiki apareció; un hombre en el final de sus treintas, con cabello y ojos negros, y una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Hola hermano- Rukia dijo.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, te necesita el director ahora- Dijo Byakuya, ignorando los dicho por Rukia.


	4. Lo obvio de nuevo

Chōjirō Sasakibe recibió a Ichigo frente a la puerta del director, la cual era de una color morado profundo.

-El Director Yamamoto lo esta esperando, Ichigo Kurosaki.- Dijo Sasakibe y abrió la puerta.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver la gran oficina. A pesar de su gran tamaño, estaba casi vacía, una biblioteca, un sillón, un par de sillas y un largo escritorio eran el único inmobiliario en su interior. Junto a las grandes ventanas de la oficina se encontraba un hombre mayor (de aproximadamente unos 70 años), calvo y jorobado, con una larga barba, sentado en una silla contemplando el paisaje, vestido de traje y con bastón en mano. El anciano se volteó, observó a Ichigo, quien se asustó un poco, y dijo:

-Ichigo Kurosaki, mi nombre es Genryūsai Yamamoto y soy el director del Instituto Sociedad para Almas especiales, un instituto para personas como usted y yo.- Se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio, tomó un folder que estaba encima y se volvió a sentar de la ventana.- Por favor, siéntese.

Ichigo se sentó en una silla cercana y permaneció en silencio mientras Yamamoto continuaba.

-Según lo que me han informado- empezó a leer los documentos del folder- usted es Ichigo Kurosaki, joven de 17 años nacido en la Ciudad de Karakura, sus padres son Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki y tiene dos hermanas, Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki. El hecho más reciente en su vida ocurrió hace dos días: murió en un accidente automovilístico cerca su casa, a causa de lo que parecía ser la imprudencia del conductor.

Ichigo se volvió a sentir triste al momento en el director terminó la oración; la había recalcado lo que ya era obvio; Genryūsai lo notó y continuó con su discurso.

-Como ya lo habrá notado, su habilidad es la inmortalidad o su nombre técnico, regeneración celular acelerada; usted es incapaz de morir, y dependiendo del tipo de inmortal que es, también de envejecer. Disparos, apuñaladas, intoxicación, ahogamiento, envenenamiento, caída libre, etc… ninguna puede matarlo, ni tampoco puede dejarle cicatriz alguna. Su poder le da a su cuerpo la capacidad de sanar más rápido que un cuerpo normal, al punto de salvarlo de la propia muerte.

-Sin ofender, pero ya estoy harto de que me estén diciendo lo mismo.

-Es el procedimiento oficial explicarle a los nuevos estudiantes sus habilidades; sé que no es cómodo oír lo que le estoy diciendo; el último inmortal que tuvimos sintió lo mismo.

-¿Otro inmortal?

-Su nombre era Kaien Shiba; era un gran joven, pero por desgracia huyó hace un año, no supimos por qué. Bueno, continuando con los anterior, sin ofenderlo; usted no puede morir y para saber si tampoco puede envejecer, hay que determinar el tipo de inmortal que usted es.

-¿Existen más de un tipo de inmortal?

-Sí, pero cuando le hagan las pruebas le explicarán. Para terminar, Rukia y Byakuya Kuchiki serán sus "guías" durante los primeros días que este aquí. Ya puede retirarse.-Después de un apretón de manos, Ichigo salió de la oficina.

Rukia y Byakuya acompañaban a Ichigo por la mansión, mientras la primera le explicaba todo lo que debía saber.


	5. Instituto Sociedad para Almas Especiales

El instituto se encontraba divido en trece grupos o divisiones, dependiendo de las habilidades de los estudiantes, estos eran asignados a una división, con su respecto director y subdirector.

La primera división era la más antigua, la primera de todo el instituto; su director era el director general Genryūsai Yamamoto y el subdirector era Chōjirō Sasakibe. En esta división se encontraban los estudiantes cuya habilidad era el control de alguno o varios de los elementos básicos de la naturaleza: agua, aire, tierra o fuego. Yamamoto tenía la habilidad de controlar el fuego, era el más poderoso de su clase, mientras que Sasakibe controlaba el aire.

La segunda división era una de las más mortales. Soi Fon, su directora, tenía la habilidad de matar como una avispa, veloz y sigilosa, tenía una uña especial en su mano izquierda, con forma de aguja y que contenía un veneno que mataba a sus víctimas en segundos. El subdirector, Marechiyo Omaeda, era un hombre y corpulento, pero más rápido de lo que una persona de su contextura podría. A esta división pertenecían aquellos que eran veloces y sigilosos, capaces de ocultarse, pasar desapercibidos y actuar en fracciones de segundos.

La tercera división era considerada extraña. Su director, Gin Ichimaru siempre sonreía de forma malvada, sin importar el momento o el lugar; su habilidad era la de cambiar la forma y la apariencia de las cosas, incluyendo su tamaño y su color. Izuru Kira era el subdirector, un hombre misterioso que siempre parecía que estaba deprimido; capaz de manipular el peso y la densidad de las cosas cuando las tocaba. Los pertenecientes a este grupo era capaces de manipularla materia física a su alrededor.

La cuarta división era la de los sanadores, personas capaces de sanar, sin necesidad de herramientas a los heridos, desde heridas leves hasta casi mortales. Retsu Unohana, a parte de ser la directora de esta división, era la jefa del hospital de la mansión; era muy admirada por sus estudiantes, sus habilidades de sanación eran incomparables. Isane Kotetsu, la subdirectora, era también su aprendiz, y, después de Unohana, era la mejor sanadora de la mansión.

La quinta división era una de esas divisiones que siguen el dicho "La apariencias engañan"; se decía que era la más peligrosa, incluso más que la segunda; eran capaces de manipular la mente en su máxima expresión. Su director, Sosuke Aizen, era un hombre amable y generoso, pero su habilidad de crear ilusiones era tan fuerte, que se decía que incluso Yamamoto sucumbía ante su poder. La subdirectora era Momo Hinamori, una de las más jóvenes de la mansión; aunque era solamente una niña, tenía la habilidad de hacer creer a la gente que sufría, ya sea ardiendo en llamas o desangrándose lentamente.

La sexta división era la armamentista; los pertenecientes a esta división eran capaces de manipular y crear objetos y usarlos como armas, e incluso de convertir sus propios cuerpos en armas. El director y hermano de Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki, era un hombre de apariencia fría y seria; siempre tenía consigo un grupo de pequeñas cuchillas las cuales era capaz de controlar a voluntad usarlas como armas similares a dardos contra sus enemigos. Renji Abarai, el subdirector de la división, tenía lo parecían ser cuchillas retráctiles a lo largo de su cuerpo, las cuales podían hacer aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad; era un hombre rudo y fuerte, de unos 20 años aproximadamente, con un larga cabellera roja siempre amarrada en cola, y con tatuajes en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

En la sétima división se encontraban las personas cuyas habilidades tuvieran que ver con la parte física de su cuerpo: súper velocidad, fuerza sobrehumana, gran flexibilidad, etc. Sajin Komamura era el director de esta división; a causa de un accidente en el pasado y a su habilidad, la cual era fuerza sobrehumana, había desarrolla un cuerpo corpulento y con una apariencia similar a un zorro. Su subdirector, Tetsuzaemon Iba, era un hombre fiel a Komamura, también de corpulento y un buscador de pleitos; poseía una puntería fuera de lo normal.

La octava división era la división de los manipuladores del espacio y la energía, capaces de modificar, en beneficio o en perjuicio de alguien, la energía y el ambiente a su alrededor. El director de esta división, un mujeriego en el final de sus treintas, era Shunsui Kyōraku, capaz de controlar la luz y las sombras a su alrededor. La subdirectora, Nanao Ise, era una mujer respetuosa y sumisa, pero su apariencia engañaba, tenía la habilidad de controlar la energía, tanto del espacio como de las cosas y las personas, era capaz de usarla, darla y extraerla a voluntad.

Los pertenecientes a la novena tenían la habilidades relacionadas con los animales, ya sea controlando a una o varias especies de animales o teniendo habilidades similares algún animal. Kaname Tosen, el director de esta categoría, era un hombre ciego de color, tal vez en el fin de los veintes, le daba gran importancia a todo lo relacionado con lo honor y la justicia; y tenía la habilidad de controlar toda clase de insectos, principalmente a los grillos. Shūhei Hisagi, el subdirector, era un hombre joven, calmado y maduro, que admiraba a Tosen; era uno las pocas persona que vivían en el instituto que no se sentía cómodo con su habilidad, tenía habilidades similares a las de un águila, un animal caracterizado por su gran velocidad y hábiles reflejos, los cuales le permitían matar a sus presas en fracciones de minutos.

La décima división compartía características con la primera; a esta división pertenecían las personas que podían controlar uno o varios de los llamados elementos secundarios, los cuales se consideraban que derivaban de lo elementos que controlan en la primera división: hielo, trueno, hierba y metal. El director, Toshiro Histugaya, era uno de los controladores del hielo más poderoso del mundo y uno de los "mutantes" más jóvenes en convertirse en un experto en su habilidad, era un joven de unos doce años aproximadamente, con cabello blanco y ojos color turquesa. La subdirectora, Rangiku Matsumoto, era una joven alta y con una larga cabellera naranja; a diferencia de las otras personas de este grupo, ella era capaz de controlar la ceniza, siempre andaba consigo una pequeña vasija con ceniza en su interior. A esta división pertenecía Rukia; ella era capaz de controlar el hielo y la nieve a través de un antiguo baile llamado Sode No Shirayuki, sus enemigos terminaban en enfocarse en el bello baile en vez de enfocarse en frío peligro que los esperaba.

La décimo primera división era una división diferente a las otras, ya que estaba conformada principalmente por personas que usaban sus habilidades de forma violenta y que no querían pertenecer a ninguna de las otras divisiones; era una mezcolanza de mutantes. El director era Kenpachi Zaraki, el hombre más violento de la mansión, con cabello en puntas y un parce en su ojo, tenía la habilidad de liberar energía y hacerla transitar por su cuerpo y así tener otras habilidades como super fuerza y gran resistencia física. Siempre con Zaraki se encontraba la subdirectora Yachiru Kusajishi, un jovencita de cabello rosado y pequeña estatura, había conocido a Kenpachi cuando era más pequeña y desde entonces no se ha separado de él; a pesar de su inocente apariencia, tenía la capacidad de transformarse en distintas clases de felinos y usar sus distintas habilidades, ya sea en su forma animal o como humana.

Considerada la división de los vanidosos y ego centristas, la décimo segunda división era la de lo genios, personas que con grandes habilidades mentales (diferentes a los de la quinta división), principalmente la habilidad de almacenar cantidades sobrehumanas de información, especialmente la perteneciente a las ciencias como la física y la bilogía; a este grupo le tocaba la administración del centro de investigaciones científicas del instituto. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, el director y jefe del centro, era un hombre vanidoso y gustoso de exhibir siempre sus experimentos, siempre vestía de forma extravagante y con un llamativo maquillaje; tenía un increíble cerebro. Nemu Kurotsuchi, la subdirectora, era también su hija y el resultado de una de sus alocadas ideas, era un joven seria y callada; igual que Mayuri, tenía un gran conocimiento científico.

La última división, la décimo tercera, era la división de los "diferentes", personas cuyas habilidades no encajaban en ninguna de las categorías anteriores, y que mayoría de las veces eran únicas en toda la mansión. El director de este grupo, Jūshirō Ukitake, era un hombre adulto de larga cabellera blanca, que por desgracia tenía una enfermedad que lo hacía sentirse la mayor parte del tiempo débil y toser sangre; su habilidad era la de copiar las habilidades de otros, esto le permitía confundir a sus oponentes con distintos poderes, uno o varios a la vez. A diferencia de otras divisiones, esta no contaba con un subdirector; antes de su desaparición, Kaien Shiba, un joven de apariencia similar a Ichigo y de cabello azul oscuro, era el que tenía ese cargo, además de ser el primer inmortal que tuvo la institución. A esta división fue asignado Ichigo.


	6. La prueba

Cuando Rukia terminó la larga explicación de cómo se encuentra organizado el instituto, los tres (Ichigo, Byakuya y Rukia) se encontraban a las afueras de la sala de experimentos de la doceava división.

-Bueno, como has de recordar, el director general te dijo que hay distintos tipos de inmortales-dijo Rukia dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ichigo, quien contemplaba la grandes puertas metálicas de la sala.

-Sí, y me dijo que necesitaban realizarme unas pruebas para determinar que tipo soy-contestó.

-El director Kurotsuchi y Kisuke Urahara se encargaran de realizar dichas pruebas-dijo Byakuya, quien se tocó las puertas, en búsqueda de señales de personas en la habitación.

-¿Urahara-san?-Ichigo se sorprendió al oír el nombre su el amigo de su padre- ¿Él también es un mutante? ¿Qué habilidad tiene?

- Kisuke Urahara fue el predecesor de Kurotsuchi en la división, pero por motivos desconocidos fue relevado de su cargo, a pesar de eso sigue siendo un científico extraordinario, sino hubiera sido por él, no existiría esta categoría ni el centro de investigaciones.- Rukia contestó la inquietudes de Ichigo.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y los tres entraron al área de experimentos. Era una habitación amplia, iluminada por grandes lámparas ubicadas en el techo, contaba con varias mesas de experimentos y un área para espectadores, donde en ese momento se encontraban los directores y subdirectores de las distintas divisiones, atentos ante los movimientos de Ichigo, quien se sintió incómodo: -¿Por qué todos me observan como si fuera un bicho raro o la octava maravilla del mundo?

-No todos los días se encuentra a un inmortal en la calle- Dijo Urahara, quien se encontraba detrás de Ichigo, tenía un bata blanca puesta y Mayuri Kurotsuchi estaba a su lado, también con una bata. – A diferencia de otras personas con habilidades, la mayoría de los inmortales prefieren mantenerse al margen, por miedo a que los descubran y busquen cómo usar su habilidad para el mal.

Ichigo se voltio y enfrento a Kisuke; después de un incómodo silencio, Urahara dijo:

-Supongo que todavía recuerdas lo que pasó frente a tu casa después de que te escapaste de la morgue- Ichigo asintió, y continuó- Lo que quería hacer era explicarte lo que estaba sucediendo pero, como ya sabes, no pude.

-¿Sabías que no podía morir desde antes del accidente?- Ichigo preguntó.

-Sí, y lo siento mucho por no habértelo dicho.

-¿Mi papá y mis hermanas saben que soy inmortal?

-Por desgracia no que yo sepa…-Otro silencio incómodo (recordar que todos siguen viendo a Ichigo como bicho raro).

-Bueno… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer ahora, lo hecho hecho esta. Entonces... ¿me harán las pruebas o no?- Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente, para sorpresa de Urahara.

-Bueno, pero primero debo explicarte los tipos de inmortales que existen. Si quieres te puedes sentar en una de las mesas mientras explicó- Ichigo se sentó y Urahara inició la explicación.

Existen cinco tipos de inmortales, divididos en tres clases diferentes: parciales, incompletos y completos.

La primera clase y tipo eran los parciales. Este tipo de inmortales es poco común; por algún motivo todavía desconocido científicamente, estos inmortales sólo pueden sanar heridas que no son mortales en ningún momento o que no son mortales instantáneamente; no podrían resucitar ni sanar de lesiones como disparos o apuñaladas en la cabeza o al corazón, decapitaciones, o caídas libres desde grandes alturas.

Después de estos se encuentran los incompletos, los cuales se dividen en tres grupos; son inmortales que pueden sanar de lesiones mortales y resucitar, pero al final pueden morir. El segundo tipo de inmortalidad es la que presentan los inmortales que sólo pueden morir por decapitación, su cabeza debe ser separada completamente de su cuerpo para que funcione, son muy comunes. El tercer tipo incluye a los inmortales que solo mueren cuando sufren una herida mortal en una parte específica de su cabeza; su inmortalidad es genética, y es un tipo común. El cuarto tipo de inmortales es muy poco común; son inmortales que pueden morir sólo de forma natural; son capaces de sobrevivir a heridas pero pueden morir cuando llegan a la vejez (aproximadamente entre los 100 y 200 años).

El último tipo y clase de inmortalidad es el inmortal completo, un inmortal que es incapaz tanto de morir como de envejecer, puede sanar de cualquier herida infligida a su cuerpo, incluyendo heridas en la cabeza y decapitación, heridas que podrían matar a otros tipos de inmortales; un persona con este tipo de habilidad podía parecer de unos veintes años pero en realidad tener cientos o miles de años. Según Urahara, solo existen dos casos conocidos de este tipo de inmortalidad: uno en Estados Unidos, un hombre de color de uno treinta años, que en realidad tenía unos sesenta o setenta años; el otro estaba en Reino Unido, era el ser humano más viejo del mundo, un hombre blanco que parecía de unos cuarenta años, pero que en realidad tenía más de dos mil.

-Ya con la explicación terminada, comencemos la prueba-Dijo Urahara de forma alegre y sonriente- Mientras más pronto, mejor; todos estamos muy entusiasmados por saber que tipo eres, ya que eres el segundo inmortal que tiene esta institución- Le indicó a Ichigo que no era necesario que estuviera sentado o acostado en la mesa, podía estar de pie durante el examen.

Ichigo se levantó de la mesa y de pronto Soi Fon, Byakuya, Nemu y Urahara lo rodearon, como si estuvieran listos para aniquilarlo.

-Lo siento, Kurosaki-san, pero algunos de los directores y subdirectores quieren participar en el experimento- Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin aviso alguno, las cuchillas de Byakuya se dirigieron hacia Ichigo y lo envolvieron completamente. Después de despejada la nube de cuchillas, los espectadores podían ver el daño causado por las pequeñas armas de Byakuya; todo el cuerpo de Ichigo se encontraba cubierto de pequeños cortes que, a pesar de su tamaño, eran bastante profundos y la sangre salía de forma constante a través de ellos; para sorpresa de la mayoría, el joven todavía estaba vivo y de pie, y sus heridas sanaban a una velocidad considerable.

Mientras que Ichigo se recuperaba, Nemu atacó; se acercó por detrás y, con una gran velocidad, le inyectó una sustancia verduzca en el cuello con un jeringa que tenía escondida. Ichigo intentó golpearla, pero ella esquivo el golpe, y ahí fue cuando el líquido de la jeringa empezaba a surtir efecto; de pronto Ichigo se empezó a sentir débil e incapaz de moverse.

-¡¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?- Dijo sorprendido- Me siento muy débil y no me puedo mover.

Mientras sucumbía ante el ataque de Nemu y empezaba a perder la conciencia, Soi Fon lo atacó. De forma veloz y eficaz, la ágil directora clavó su aguja en el pecho del joven e inyectó el veneno directo en su corazón.

-Solo un par de minutos y morirás con mucho dolor.-Dijo Soi Fon, disfrutando hasta cierto punto del sufrimiento de su víctima.

Ichigo ya no podía estar de pie, se encontraba de rodillas y agonizando del dolor, en medio de la habitación y con todos observando; todavía estaba vivo, pero las heridas causadas por el ataque del director Kuchiki habían dejado de sanar a causa de la inyección de Nemu y el veneno de Soi Fon, este último causaba que sus venas se tornaran de un color verde profundo y que sufriera de un fuerte dolor.

Kisuke caminó hacía Ichigo y se detuvo justo frente a él, con una de sus manos dentro de uno de los bolsillo de su bata.

-Ya es suficiente con esto.- dijo Urahara, dirigiéndose a los directores y subdirectores, pero todavía con su mirada sobre Ichigo-Creo que debería terminar con tu sufrimiento ya- continuo diciendo, con un voz seria y calmada.

Urahara sacó la mano de su bolsillo, revelando una pistola, la cual apuntó hacía el punto justo entre los ojos del joven agonizante, quien le respondió con una sonrisa, lo cual sorprendió a Urahara.

-Gracias; no importa si al final muero o vuelvo.- Dijo Ichigo; su voz era débil y suave, debido al cansancio y a los daños causados a su cuerpo por los ataques; se podía notar que era un hombre de honor, no tenía miedo de enfrentar sus destino, incluso si esta era la muerte o la vida.

Urahara le respondió también con una sonrisa y apretó el gatillo.

El dolor dejó de existir.

Y todo se volvió negro.


	7. El inmortal y Zangetsu

Ichigo despertó confundido y un poco mareado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se encontraba en medio de los que parecía ser una ciudad abandonada, el cielo estaba despejado y todo estaba muy tranquilo. Después de varios minutos intentando ubicarse, se dio cuenta de donde estaba.-Esto es Karakura.

-Sí y no- Dijo una voz en lo alto de un edificio.

Ichigo buscó la fuente de la voz, y encontró a un hombre en lo alto de un edificio de oficinas. De repente, el hombre desapareció y apareció detrás de Ichigo.

-Mi nombre es Zangetsu y tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki.- Dijo el hombre- Moriste forma violenta y lograste llegar aquí.

-¿es esto el cielo o el infierno?- preguntó Ichigo, viendo de forma sospechosa a Zangestu.

Zangetsu tenía la apariencia de un hombre en el final de sus cuarentas, principio de cincuentas; vestía un largo abrigo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatos negros y anteojos; tenía el pelo largo y enmarañado, con una barba de varios días.

Zangetsu soltó una pequeña risa ante la pregunta de Ichigo- Ni es cielo ni infierno; no puedes ir a ninguno de los dos lugares porque, como ya habrás notado, eres inmortal… Aquí es donde vienes cuando mueres, mientras tu cuerpo físico sana, yo lo llamo mundo interior; surge desde el momento en que un inmortal nace, cambiando de apariencia conforme su dueño crece y se desarrolla, adaptándose a sus deseos y emociones. Un inmortal no sabe de su existencia hasta que, después de una muerta violenta (excluyendo la primer muerte), lograr entrar aquí.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con este lugar?- Ichigo se acercó a Zangetsu.

-Junto a este mundo surge una entidad que se encarga de protegerlo, en tu caso yo.

Ichigo camino a lo largo de la ciudad de Karakura, contemplado la gran semejanza entre su la versión de su mundo interior y la original, mientras que Zangetsu, que lo seguía varios metros atrás, continuaba explicando.

-Mientras que estas en este mundo, eres incapaz de moverte o reaccionar en el mundo real, tu cuerpo debe permanecer quieto para que pueda sanar de forma rápida y eficiente y volver a la vida.

Después del disparo, el cuerpo de Ichigo cayó boca abajo al suelo. Junto con la ayuda de Byakuya y Rukia, Urahara lo levantó y lo puso boca arriba sobre una de las mesas metálicas, encendió una gran lámpara y empezó a examinar el cadáver de Ichigo; las heridas infligidas por las Byakuya estaban abiertas, incluso las que ya se habían cerrado y se podía como la sangre había salido por ellas, las venas visibles y su sangre tenían un color completamente diferente a lo normal; pero la herida que destacaba entre todas las demás era el agujero de bala que tenía en medio de los ojos, los cuales todavía estaban abiertos y mostraban un mezcla de tranquilidad y miedo, un poco de sangre salió de la herida y había recorrido su nariz hasta finalizar en una de sus mejillas. En ese momento se le acercó Mayuri, con una jeringa en su mano.

- ¡Bueno, bueno; el niño esta muerto! ¡Es hora de tomar la muestra!- Dijo Mayuri, entusiasmado por la muerte de Ichigo.

- Todavía no – Le respondió Kisuke- como habrás de recordar, tu hija y Soi Fon le inyectaron venenos a Ichigo; su sangre esta llena de ellos- señalando las venas del cuello del joven, las cuales estaban de un color verdoso; señal de que el veneno todavía estaba en su cuerpo- tenemos que esperar a que su cuerpo expulse las toxinas para poder tomar las muestras que necesitamos.

-¿Y cuánto falta para eso, Urahara?

-Entre una y dos horas tal vez, dependiendo del tipo de veneno.

Una hora y media después, y se demostró que Urahara tenía razón; ambos venenos ya se habían disipado y la sangre de Ichigo ya estaba limpia, además de que la mayoría de sus heridas ya habían sanado; por lo que tomaron la muestra. Después de unos minutos estudiando las muestras, se descubrieron algo que los sorprendería, no solo a los espectadores de la muerte de Ichigo, sino también a Urahara y Mayuri.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya no son dos sino tres!- Gritó Urahara con mucha alegría.

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación sabían el por qué de su frase; Ichigo resultó ser un inmortal completo, para él ya no era una opción morir ni envejecer. A pesar de la emoción de voz, la mirada de Urahara mostraba preocupación.

Rukia, quien se encontraba a la par del cuerpo de Ichigo, en una escena similar a la de la mañana (a excepción de la conversación consigo misma e Ichigo), notó la preocupación del científico.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Urahara-san?

-Rukia…Estoy feliz con el descubrimiento de que tenemos un inmortal poco común con nosotros, pero también lleva consigo aspectos negativos.- Un silencio y continuó- Ichigo no sólo no puede morir- Dirigió su mirada hacía Ichigo-sino tampoco envejecer; tal vez nos llegue a ver viejos y demacrados y él seguirá siendo un joven de 17 años, tal vez lleguemos a morir todos los que están en esta sala- al oír todos los presentes esto, se mantuvieron en silencio y mostraron sus debidos respetos a Ichigo- y todavía sigua siendo un adolescente; incluso, podría llegar a ver a su familia y amigos envejecer y morir, sin que ellos se den cuenta de que estaba vivo.


	8. Se parecía mucho a mí

Cuando Ichigo despertó, ya no estaba en la gran de sala de experimentos, se encontraba en la habitación en la que había despertado esa mañana, su nueva habitación. Se levantó de la cama, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo; sentado en la silla del escritorio estaba el director Yamamoto, mientras que Urahara estaba a la par de las ventanas, contemplando el exterior. Ichigo se acercó a ellos, con una mirada seria y fijada en ellos.

-Creo que ya has de saber porque estamos aquí- Dijo Yamamoto, con voz tranquila, pero con mirada fija en el joven de cabello naranja.

-¿Qué tipo soy?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-Completo- Dijo Urahara.

Después de un momento de silencio, Ichigo continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Urahara.

-¿Qué tipo es Kaien Shiba?- Preguntó.

-Incompleto, del tipo genético (sólo muere cuando recibe una herida en un sector específico de su cabeza).

-¿Por qué preguntas, Ichigo Kurosaki?

-Solo curiosidad…pensaba que, si Kaien Shiba era igual que yo, podría buscarlo y pedirle algún consejo o preguntarle por qué se fue de aquí, pero bueno..Creo que ya no va a ser así.- Los ojos de Ichigo ya no mostraban seriedad, sino tristeza y un poco de enojo.

Yamamoto se levantó, le hizo una seña a Urahara, y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Te dejaremos solo, puedes quedarte o irte cuando desees, no te lo impediremos.- El director salió, pero Kisuke se detuvo en la puerta y se volteó hacia Ichigo.

-¿No preguntaste por el joven Shiba solo por curiosidad? ¿O sí?

Ichigo se sentó en su cama y Urahara se sentó a su lado, con una mano en su bastón y la otra en el hombro del joven.

-Cuando estaba en la oficina del anciano, mientras él leía mi información y me explicaba lo que estaba pasando, note que tenía otro archivo consigo, aparte del mío.

-El archivo de Kaien Shiba.

-No logré leer todos los datos, pero pude ver su fotografía.

-Se parece mucho a ti.

-Se parecía mucho a mí.

Kisuke Urahara se sorprendió al oír las palabras del joven-_"Se parecía mucho a mí" ¿Por qué?__**-**_ pensó, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Ichigo lo notó y continuó.

-Cuando estaba en la morgue, después de que desperté, me di cuenta de necesitaba escapar, pero no podía escapar desnudo. Todas mis pertenencias ya estaban archivadas, incluida mi ropa, por lo que cogí la ropa de un muchacho que parecía haber muerto varias horas después que yo y al que todavía no le habían hecho la autopsia. Ese muchacho era Kaien Shiba.

Urahara se sorprendió aún más por la noticia._ ¿Kaien Shiba está muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en Karakura? _

-Ichigo, ¿Estás seguro que era Kaien Shiba?

-Estoy seguro; se parecía mucho a mí, a excepción de que tenía cabello oscuro.- Ichigo volteó su mirada hacía Urahara.

-¿Cómo murió?-Preguntó Urahara.

- A simple vista, cuatro balazos en el pecho, pero, cuando me estaba vistiendo, logre leer una parte de su informe. Aparte de las cuatros balas en el frente, tenía un quinta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¡NO PUEDER SER!- El gritó vino de la puerta de la habitación. Ambos hombres se voltearon y vieron que Rukia estaba en la puerta, llorando; había oído toda la conversación.

-Rukia…-Ichigo se levantó de la cama y se acercó, pero ella se alejó y se fue corriendo, al mismo tiempo gritaba que Kaien Shiba no podía estar muerto.


End file.
